Code Geass: Namida as Empress
by AkuHana
Summary: Consider this season 3 of Code Geass. A mysterious girl shows up, with the whole collection of Lelouch's friends alive! Shirley, Rolo, and even Euphie! She asks for Lelouch's help -- she wants to become the Empress of Britannia. What will happen?


I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC. If you tell me how to fix up the characters, I'd be glad to. This isn't exactly focused on but there will be some hints about it. Review please =3

**********

"No! Brother, I love you!" screamed Nunally at her dieing brother. Meanwhile, the crowds were unaware of what really happened.

Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!

The crowd got louder and louder. Nunally was crying hard, while Suzaku, or now Zero, stared out blankly.

C.C looked up from her to the sky, wondering when she should go out and pick Lelouch up. It's not like Lelouch is going to die...he's got the Code now. Her eyes wandered, but focused when she saw a familiar face.

It was a girl around her age. Purple, almost white hair down to her waist. Not very tall, perhaps 10 cm shorter than C.C herself. Her skin was milky white, not pale like a dead person's but a creamy colour. Her eyes were a bit darker than sapphire blue.

"No...it can't be her...could it?" C.C murmured to herself in shock and denial. A cheering man beside her saw her face, and pushed her gently.

"Hey, why aren't you cheering? The Demon King is dead! Rejoice!" the man said.

C.C ignored him, and walked away. "Hey!" the man called after her.

She walked to a more secluded spot in the crowd. She looked around. The girl was still there. The girl was focused on Lelouch. Then the crowd pushed in towards Zero, still chanting. "How am I supposed to get Lelouch out of this?" She wondered to herself. Then she decided just to go and get him, form plans later. A small smile tugged at her lips. Lelouch would never do this. He would carefully and quickly form an effective plan in his head. But then she wasn't Lelouch.

Just as she was going to push through the crowds, fireworks shot into the air. Everyone looked up, except for C.C, but when she got to where Lelouch was, he wasn't there. She looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl carrying Lelouch quietly walk into an alleyway. C.C chased after her.

"Hey, where did the Demon King go?" someone shouted.

"Doesn't matter, he's dead! All hail Zero!" another person shouted, and others followed.

"All hail Zero. All hail Zero. All hail Zero!" The crowd cheered.

Meanwhile, C.C followed the girl down the dark alleyway. The girl took a left turn. C.C waited a moment, then looked around the corner to check if the girl was walking. The girl placed Lelouch onto a cart filled with straw, and covered him with a thin blanket. The horses whinnied impatiently.

The girl hopped onto the driver seat. "Let's go." The horses went forwards jerkily and Lelouch bounced slightly in the cart.

"I have to follow them." Thought C.C. She ran and jumped onto the cart just before the cart pulled out of the alleyway onto a road. The cart bounced a bit but the driver didn't seem to notice. She lied down on the straw and looked up towards the sky. Quietly, she murmured her destined lines.

"Geass is the power of kings, it will isolate you...well, I guess that's a little wrong...eh, Lelouch?"

The cart stopped abruptly. C.C sat up in shock. Did the girl hear her? Then the cart started moving again. C.C breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that you, C.C?"

C.C was surprised and shocked but tried to keep her calm. "And if I am?"

The cart stopped again. The girl poked her head up from the driver's seat. "I haven't seen you in so long! Is that Lelouch your lover?"

C.C stared at her. "No." but C.C felt her cheeks warming up.

The girl shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you say. Anyways, remember me?"

"Not really. I remember your face, but your name isn't important enough to leave a mark."

"Ah you're mean! You weren't so mean back then!" the girl pouted. "Anyways, I'm Namida. I was born...I think...in Japan and raised in Britannia. Of course, because of my looks, nobody knew I was Japanese so I eventually was accepted into the Royal Family...not that there's a royal family anymore, is there?"

"Are you blaming Lelouch?" C.C asked stiffly.

Namida laughed. "Do you like Lelouch?" C.C glared at Namida.

"Alright, I'll stop with that...for now." Namida said, still smiling. Namida sat back into the drivers seat. "I'm taking you guys to a small cottage I own. We should get there in about 1 hour."

C.C didn't answer. The cart started moving smoothly. C.C looked at Lelouch, and felt her cheeks warm up again. "What is this feeling?" she asked herself. "Lelouch, please hurry and get better."

In the driver's seat, Namida smiled to herself. C.C might have finally found what she was looking for.

**********

Read, Rate, and Review! Please, if you review, add a rating out of 5. Something like:

"Insert-example-review-here. I rate it Insert-number/5"

If you don't feel like adding a short/medium/long review, a rating would be fine alone. Feel free to anonymously rate, however, if I get too many bad anonymous reviews, I will disable the feature. You have been warned.

-AkuHana-

Note: Please check my website . for updates on FF and other random things =3 Please check my profile too.


End file.
